The third generation partnership program (3GPP) introduced long term evolution (LTE) to increase cellular network bandwidth for anticipated mobile data demand. However, the projected mobile data demand growth may output the capacity of even LTE-Advanced (LTE-A). The delivery of high speed mobile data may be implemented using millimeter wave (mmW). For example, further generations of high speed mobile data may be delivered using 60 GHz mmW.